Kahinuva
Kahinuva is a 14 year old comic maker from the United States. He is famous for his use of giant Photoshop effects. BZPower Kahinuva joined BZPower on April 29, 2009. He had been guest since 2007, but usually only read the OGD. During one time in mid 2008 he decided that he would take a look at the Artwork III: Bionicle Comics forum. Unfortunately, the ones he found were noobish, leading him to assume that most comics in BZP were of that quality. However, in early 2009 he decided to take a look again and this time selected Dark709's Comics. He found them very humorous and hung around there for a bit. However, he still didn't resolve to make his own because he wanted a bit of higher graphics quality. But then, while browsing another topic, he noticed the signature of Nuparurocks which had a picture from his own comics, suitably called Nuparurocks' Comics. These he found high in graphic quality and he was hooked. He decided to make his own and went to find a kit to make them with. Browsing the Artwork II topic, he found Chimoru Omega and its upgrade Chimoru Alpha and was set to use it when he found that a member named Gerlicky had posted not just a Tri Shade but a Six Shade version of Chimoru. Kahinuva instantly used it and started making comics. On June 3, 2009, he released the first comic of Live, Learn and Lawsuits. This made him an overnight sensation and inspired two new comic series, Mahar's Comics and Supernova's Comics, to pop up. Comic Information Live, Learn, and Lawsuits Kahi was a normal Matoran of Plasma living in BZMetru when he decided to open his own comic studio. He found a studio and started comic making, only to find that he needed more money to pay his rent. To do this, he make a contract with Geico to advertise them at the start of every comic. However, while doing the advertisement, he couldn't relate to using Geico since he didn't have an Ussal and thus said that it was no use for him. This immediately got him fired and Geico withdrew their funding and called lawyers to sue Kahi for anything. Six lawyers from the Official Comic Land Lawfirm arrived and started suing Kahi for everything they could think of. However, unknown to all, the equipment used by Geico for the advertisement had overtaxed the Energized Protodermis generators located on the roof. A hole burst in them and Energized Protodermis built up in the attic until the roof gave way and the Protodermis spilled right on top of Kahi. He absorbed all of the Protodermis and became able to create bolts of Plasma as well as use his mask power. However, he also became prone to become very angry and almost insane whenever someone mentioned the word "lawsuit". After this incident, he took on the name "Kahinuva". TCTMOMNBMBIP In The Comics That May Or May Not Be Made By/Involve Philbert Remade, Kahinuva appeared by blasting a wall through Philbert's studio while Philbert was eating a French Loaf proclaiming he wanted to guest star. Philbert agreed and proceeded to show him his mailboxes. However, since one of the mailboxes was labeled "Lawsuits", Kahinuva then went insane and incinerated the mailbox. The mailman then came bringing a new batch of lawsuits. He was then blasted as well, and wished that he did not have his current job. Ozuan's Comics In Ozuan's Comics, Kahinuva arrived and told Ozuan that he wanted to guest star. While he was there, Splodums then decided to sue Ozuan. Valna then appeared, disguised as a lawyer, but was followed by Rahvork who in turn sued Valna for impersonating a lawyer. Kahinuva was then given a room in Ozuan's studio, but left after the judge canceled Ozuan's case. Blade Titan974's Comics In Blade Titan974's Comics, Kahinuva blasted through Blade's wall, proclaiming that he wanted to Co-Author. However, in doing so, he fried both Blade and Napoleon, the Silvahk with a French Accent. He later returned to Blade's studio after going back to his studio, which caused an epidemic of Nocomicitus. The Creator Kahinuva appeared in The Creator by blasting through a door. He is a part of the S-Team and has currently disappeared in some blue smoke after being held prisoner in a supertank piloted by Dlakii. This was Kahinuva's first appearance in Xaniskit. Nuparurocks' Comics Kahinuva is a PGS in Nuparurocks Comics Season Beta. He sued Nuparurocks for lying about his intrests. BIONICLE: Retold Kahinuva is a Multi-Author for BIONICLE: Retold. This is Madness Kahinuva is author in the RZ MAS This is Madness with Janaro and iPenguin. He is teleported to Nowhere by some unknown entity. That's Messed Up: The Legendary Gerlicky Kahinuva is set to appear in TMU:TLG in Gerlicky's soon to be made Six Shade Razor. A picture was then released with Toon Kahinuva (see below) on it, with Gerlicky saying that he was trying to find a use for Toon Gerlicky and came up with the picture. Toon Kahinuva Toon Kahinuva is a version made by Gerlicky for the next installment for TMU. This form is also Kahinuva's favorite, as he likes the originality of it and it's similarity to "Toon Link", who happens to be one of his favorite brawlers in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Powers Kahinuva is able to manipulate Plasma in any form. He is also able to use his Calix, as seen in the second comic. He also cannot be changed/mutated by Energized Protodermis since he already has been affected by it. Kahinova Kahinuva can turn into a super powered version of himself named Kahinova. Quotes "My name is Kahinuva and I wish to guest star" -Kahinuva "Eat plasma, Hoto Bugs!!!" -Kahinuva Trivia *While having a remarkable resemblance to Gerlicky since they are both Matoran of Plasma and both wear a Calix (though Gerlicky's is shaped like a Nobel Ruru), this is completely coincidental. *Kahinuva has always burst through a wall, door, etc whenever he first appeared in a comic that was not created or written by him. He went through a wall in Philbert's, Ozuan's, and BladeTitan's comics and through a door in "The Creator". *Kahinuva was originally the name of a MOC built by Kahinuva (the real person). It was made in 2007 and wasn't a perfectly good MOC, but the name stuck. It can be seen |Kahinuva here. *Kahinuva's appearance in The Creator has him wearing a Nobel Komau. This is due to the fact that Xanis had not made a Calix for the Xaniskit yet and the Nobel Komau was the closest-looking mask. *Kahinuva's "Guest Star Pose" was created by Philbert Flakes. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters